Matchmaking
by Nicole Riordan Rowling
Summary: Rose and her best friend Matilda Davies do a little matchmaking for their little siblings Hugo and Eleanor. Hugo/OC. Implied Rose/Scorpius.
1. Rose & Matilda

Rose Weasley and Matilda Davies were very caring older siblings. Rose, even though she was in Ravenclaw and her brother Hugo was in Gryffindor, never failed to check in on him when she got a chance, see how his day was, and talk to him about things of that nature; as she felt was her responsibility as an older sister.

Matilda did the same, but on not quite the same level as Rose, her younger sister Eleanor, who was in the same year as Hugo, was in Ravenclaw, and as such, never failed to seek Matilda out. Matilda was sure that Eleanor was the shyest girl she had ever seen, and her best friend Rose was quick to agree with her. Both of the girls tried their best to get the quiet girl to come out of her shell, but every time they tried, they found themselves failing abysmally.

All this is why one day, when the girls where in fourth year and their siblings where both in second year, they found themselves playing matchmaker.

* * *

**A/N:** FYI Matilda and Eleanor are the daughters of Roger Davies and Penelope Clearwater.


	2. Rose's Plan

The girls had just returned from dinner and were working on their homework; Rose trying to decipher a page of runes, and Matilda was doing an essay on the Summoning Charm. Suddenly, Matilda looked up to see how far along her friend was doing, and found that she saw that mischievous glint in her eyes that meant she was up to no good.

"Rose…" Matilda ventured.

"Oh, yes?" Rose asked, being snapped out of her reverie, and inclining her head towards Matilda.

Matilda laughed, "What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, just coming up with an idea of how we can bring Eleanor out of her shell a little bit," Rose smiled.

Matilda looked at her like she had just sprouted another head. "Rose," she said. "You do realized what you've just said is impossible?"

"Is it as impossible as Scorpius asking me out?" Rose looked down at her with a look as if to say, 'Really?'

"Alright, alright, I get it. What, may I ask, is your brilliant plan?" She said, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms, and smiling.

"Well, first of all, it involves Eleanor, Hugo, and a note sent via Madeleine Creevey," Rose said, flashing that mischievous grin.


	3. Meeting

The next day was Saturday. The two girls woke up early the next day, and quickly headed down to the common room to wait for their unknowing messenger. They had only to wait a few minutes until a third year with long blonde hair came bounding down the steps.

"Madeleine!" Rose called, she knew Madeleine very well from the DA.

"Oh, hi Rose," Madeleine said.

"Hi, listen, could you do us a favor and deliver a note to Hugo in Gryffindor? All you'd have to do is give it to Colin or somebody and make sure it gets to him; or give it to him, whichever is more direct," Rose explained.

Madeleine nodded, "Sure, sounds like a plan to me,"

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver! Bye!" Rose said.

"Bye!" Madeleine said, as she left with the note.

"Now what do we do?" Matilda asked.

"Now, we wait," Rose grinned.

H~E~H~E~H~E~H~E~H~E~H

Rose and Matilda wandered around the grounds, especially around the Lake, until that afternoon.

"Oi! Rose!" Rose saw her brother, a few inches shorter than her with somewhat long red hair, heading toward her from the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

At the same time, Matilda saw her sister Eleanor, obviously with a book in her hand, and long dark hair, coming from the opposite direction.

"Perfect timing," Matilda whispered in Rose's ear.

"So, why was it you wanted to meet me here?" Eleanor asked in a quiet voice after a somewhat awkward silence.

"Yeah, what's so important?" Hugo asked.

"Well, I wanted you to meet some people, Eleanor; this is my friend Rose Weasley, she's in my year, and this is her brother Hugo, he's in your year in Gryffindor. Rose, Hugo, this is my sister Eleanor," Matilda introduced both Rose and Hugo in turn.

Eleanor nodded to them both in turn.

"And Hugo, this is my friend Matilda Davies and her sister Eleanor," Rose said politely.

"Hi," Hugo said, raising a quick hand of greeting.

Eleanor smiled.

"Well, listen, Matilda and I have some stuff to get done, so why don't you two talk some and let us know how it goes, alright? Bye, all!" Rose said quickly, her and Matilda darting off before either of their siblings could say a word of refusal.

* * *

**A/N:**FYI Madeleine and her older brother Colin are the two oldest kids of Dennis Creevey and Gabrielle Delacour.


	4. Conversing

However, Rose and Matilda didn't have anywhere near prior engagements. They snuck behind a faraway tree that was just far enough away to not be seen, but close enough to hear every word of their siblings' conversations.

"So," Hugo said, rubbing the back of his neck and examining his feet, "You're in Ravenclaw?" He looked up into Eleanor's brown eyes.

"Yeah…you're in Gryffindor?" Eleanor asked.

"Mhm, so what's that book you're reading?" Hugo asked, examining the cover of the book.

"_Which Owl? _It's about different kinds of owl species. I really like owls," she stated.

"Do you have one?" Hugo asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, yes, my family does. Her name is Nona, she's a barn owl," said Eleanor excitedly.

"Cool, we have one, a tiny little scops owl named Pigwidgeon," Hugo said.

Eleanor laughed, "Pigwidgeon?"

Hugo shrugged, "My aunt named him, we call him Pig,"

Eleanor smiled, "So… what's your favorite subject?"

Hugo thought for a moment before replying, "Defense Against the Dark Arts, definitely, you?"

"Astronomy, I just love the stars," Eleanor said.

"Er…listen, I promised my friends I'd meet up with them soon, you think we might be able to meet up the Saturday after next?" Hugo asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Eleanor's face fell, "After next?"

"Yeah, well, I'd say we could meet up next Saturday, but there's this Quidditch game next Saturday, and I'm playing chaser," Hugo said, trying to amend his mistake.

"Oh…well I was going to go the game, so I suppose we could meet up after that, maybe," Eleanor said, brightening up.

"I think we could work that out, sure," Hugo smiled.

"I'd like that," Eleanor said, smiling and nodding. "Well, I'll let you go meet your friends. Bye Hugo, see you at the game," She said, waving as she turned and left.

Hugo stood there for a second before calling out, "See you there Eleanor, bye!"

From behind their tree Rose and Matilda smiled broadly at each other, and then high-fived each other, knowing their plan had worked spectacularly.


End file.
